


The easy part

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Always a man that preferred actions instead of words, he placed his badge and the manilla folder on the desk in front of him. His boss raised an eyebrow as he picked up the folder and flipped through the paperwork. He set it back down, “You can’t be serious.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	The easy part

He had known this was going to be the hard part. People had been talking about his retirement for years though they doubted he would ever do it. To be honest neither had he. True to what Grace had said he had always thought he would go out in a blaze of glory, saving his team. 

But here he was, climbing the stairs to Leon’s office. He stopped at the top of the stairs to look down at his team. Ellie was perched on the side of Tim’s desk, leaning over his shoulder to oh and aw at the newest pictures of the twins. Nick was on his other side doing the same but behind Tim’s back, they were doing their best to secretly hold hands. He shook his head before continuing to Leon’s office. 

Vance was on the phone but seeing the look on Gibbs face, he quickly said goodbye to Kayla. “Agent Gibbs?”

Always a man that preferred actions instead of words, he placed his badge and the manilla folder on the desk in front of him. His boss raised an eyebrow as he picked up the folder and flipped through the paperwork. He set it back down, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“Why now?”

Gibbs gave Vance a look and the other man chuckled softly. “She’ll be glad to hear it.” He reached out a hand and they both shook. “Thank you for being a thorn in my side. You’ll be missed.”

“Same to you, Leon.” 

A familiar knock on the door broke the moment and Vance called out, “Come in.” 

The very blonde they had been talking about moments before came through the door. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were in a meeting. I can come- What is that?”

Jack cut herself off when she saw Gibbs' badge resting on the manilla folder. “You’re really doing it? You’re really retiring?” She came forward until she was inches from Gibbs and he took the opportunity to place his hand on her waist. 

“Told you I would think about it Jack.”

"Your job is everything to you." She was whispering, suddenly sounding so unsure. Gibbs glanced at Vance who was suddenly very interested in his computer. 

This was it. This was the easy part. He pressed a quick kiss to Jack's head, "Not anymore."


End file.
